The very last piece of correspondence
by An Artists Account
Summary: "The very last piece of correspondence she (Petunia) received from Lily and James was the announcement of Harry's birth, and after one contemptuous look, Petunia threw it in the bin." Pottermore: Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass ...but maybe she didn't...


"The very last piece of correspondence she (Petunia) received from Lily and James was the announcement of Harry's birth, and after one contemptuous look, Petunia threw it in the bin." _Pottermore: Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass _

Life is never simple. No matter how hard you try to run away from things, life has a way of sending them back at you, again and again, until you sit up and finally take notice.

This happened to me, though I didn't recognise it at the time. I thought I'd run away from her, from all of them, after that last, disastrous meeting. I cut off communication, we never met. Lily was gone from my life, never to return. Or so I'd thought. I'd made it clear that I never wanted to see her again.

But life got in the way and when the letter came I should have just thrown it away. I almost did, with a contemptuous look at my husband over the marmalade pot as I scanned Lily's letter then balled it up, stuffing it into the bin.

But I weakened. I knew I would, but I couldn't help but try. I tried to forget her. Tried to forget me. Tried to forget all of it. And just when I thought I was finally free, this came.

So that day, when Vernon was at work and Dudley was asleep I crept into the kitchen and opened the bin. And read Lily's letter, again and again, until the words were branded inside my head, on the back of my eyelids.

_My dear Petunia,_

_ I know things have not been easy between us but I wish we could mend this rift. I miss you Tuney. More and more, everyday, I think about our childhood and where it all went wrong. _

_ First though I wish to congratulate you upon the birth of your son, Dudley. Both James and I are delighted for you and hope the three of you will be very happy. If there is anything I can do for you and the newborn - if you need anything or if you just want some time to go out to dinner- please don't hesitate to let me know._

_ On the same topic, I have some exciting news of my own. Harry James Potter was born at twelve minutes past seven on the thirty first of July, weighing in at seven pounds and fourteen ounces. I cannot tell of how much I love him but can readily believe that you, who have a mother for more than a month now, must understand all the emotion I feel and how I can hardly bear to be away from him even for a moment. He looks very like James and had green eyes like I do but there is something about him that reminds me of you and how you always used to look after me when we were very young. The protectiveness you always used to show. _

_ Tuney, I know I'm different, and I know I'm not what you wanted for a sister but please, please, for our sons' sakes can't we mend this between us? You're my sister and I will always be there if you need me but I understand if this is how you want it to remain. If you are happy, then I cannot ask you to change anything._

_ I remain your loving sister, _

_ Lily Potter_

I smoothed the paper between my fingers, along the creases. A part of me, a treacherous part, wanted, craved, to back to how it was and yet I just couldn't. Not Lily, not Life could undo what was said and done. And certainly not me.

So I never spoke to my sister again and when, months later, I found the baby on the doorstep with _her_ green eyes and that scar, I knew life had moved on. That life wasn't throwing me another lifeline this time. It was leaving me floundering in the deeps.

Because maybe I could've changed something, mended the rift. Maybe it wasn't life, or Lily or our family that were to blame. Maybe it was me all along.

So I picked up the child and took him inside.

Life isn't simple.

Life isn't fair.

But life has a way of sending things back to you, making you see them, again and again, until you sit up and notice.

If only I'd known this in time.


End file.
